


Eye-catching

by beeya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (not the anime kind just a normal one), AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Nosebleed, Nurse Yuuri, viktor likes to think hes smooth but hes not.., yuuri still loves him tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeya/pseuds/beeya
Summary: Warmth dripped down from his nose as he straightened his body, eyes pointedly looking anywhere but where the cute man had been, hoping that it would somehow salvage his pride.“Fuck.”Viktor cursed himself. He had just ruined his chance at true love. Now he’d be alone forever, no one to dote on or--“Holy shit, I’m sorry for laughing I just--,” Cute boy paused to double over with laughter for a moment and stood back up with tears in his eyes. (Viktor felt like he should be offended, but cute boy’s laugh was the best sound he had ever heard and just left him feeling more captivated.)





	Eye-catching

Viktor swears he had just seen the most beautiful, gorgeous, ethereal, cute human being in the entire world. The man’s hair was black-- or maybe dark brown?-- and looked so incredibly soft. Dark blue glasses framed his brown eyes, and Viktor might just be in love.

  
On top of getting to see such a stunning person in the flesh, Viktor was presented the honor of having the gorgeous man turn and give him a smile that warmed him to the core, his brown eyes sparkling and taking an even stronger hold on the Russian’s heart immediately. Viktor smiled back at him, like a good gentleman, and was devising a plan on how he could sweep the man off his feet when tragedy struck. His foot caught on a crack and, despite his attempts to fix his balance with flailing arms, sent his head straight into the light pole in front of the him. Warmth dripped down from his nose as he straightened his body, eyes pointedly looking anywhere but where the cute man had been, hoping that it would somehow salvage his pride.

  
“Fuck.”

  
Viktor cursed himself. He had just ruined his chance at true love. Now he’d be alone forever, no one to dote on or--  
The sound of muffled laughter from behind him cut through Viktor’s thoughts. The Russian spun around, blood still flowing freely from his nose, fully prepared to take out his frustration on whoever it was that was laughing at his suffering.

  
“Listen. I-” The silver-haired man’s annoyance was immediately replaced with surprise when he found those breathtaking brown eyes filled with laughter and concern looking at him.

  
“Holy shit, I’m sorry for laughing I just--,” Cute boy paused to double over with laughter for a moment and stood back up with tears in his eyes. (Viktor felt like he should be offended, but cute boy’s laugh was the best sound he had ever heard and just left him feeling more captivated.) The man calmed down slightly again and looked back to Viktor’s bloodied face.

  
“A-Are you okay? You-- Geez, you haven’t even tried to stop the bleeding yet?”

  
The black-haired man reached his hand out towards Viktor’s face and pinched Viktor’s nose between his thumb and knuckles without hesitation. Initially the act of getting a stranger’s blood on his hands didn’t seem to phase the man, however immediately after the action both the silver- and black-haired men froze over the realization of what was occurring. Viktor felt his cheeks warm as he watched a worried expression appear on cute boys face as his eyes flicked from Viktor’s face to his hand, trying to decide if he should let go or not. Suddenly he seemed to make a decision, and the hand was retracted quickly. Blood still trickled out of Viktor’s nose, though at a slower speed, so Viktor replaced the other’s hand with his own. Looking back at the black-haired man, Viktor saw that he looked nervous and a blush had covered his cheeks, his bloodied hand left to his side as to not dirty any of his belongings.

  
“S-Sorry…? I just kinda, uh, did it without thinking. I’m a nurse so my brain just sorta thought you were a patient or something and… yeah. I, uh, I’m Yuuri…?”

  
Gorgeous, kind, _and_ a nurse. Viktor was doomed to a life of pining; as smooth as he liked to pretend he was, Yuuri was completely out of his league.

  
“I-- Viktor. That is me.”

  
Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed in a look of concern, wondering if Viktor had hit his head harder than Yuuri had originally figured. Deciding the silver-haired man was okay, the look disappeared and was replaced with a shy smile.

  
“It was nice to meet you Viktor, but I’ve gotta go… My shift starts soon. Oh, and make sure to get to a doctor if your head starts to hurt or you get dizzy! It doesn’t seem like you have a concussion, but it’d be better to be safe…” Yuuri trailed off for a moment before realizing the time and began to hurry towards the hospital.

  
“Sorry…! I’ve gotta go, bye!”

  
And if Viktor watched him with longing eyes until he was out of sight? Well, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Ty so much for reading! This is the first fic I've written in a looooong time. Though I have done RP'ing in between then and now, it's not the same. I proofread this myself, so it's possible I missed something. Do let me know if you find anything! 
> 
> I might add onto this, but I'm not sure yet.. Let me know if you have a preference !
> 
> adding my document titles to all my fics and this ones is especially good: "viktor is a love struck fool and yuuri laughs at him"  
> honestly these titles could just be my summaries


End file.
